Ex Class Of 1B
by Imitation Angel
Summary: Class reunion!fic / TYL! / 1827 / There really wasn't any reason for them to be staring at him like they've never seen him before in their life. HIATUS
1. Disbelief

Oh. Wow. So...this is short, even by my standards. This fiction was inspired/based off of _Ten years is a long time _by **zigolo**, so if you liked this fic, stop by and read zigolo's as well if you haven't already :) I really liked the idea, and was plagued by the idea of rewriting it and adding tweaks here and there /cough1827. I'm not sure if I can continue this, but I do have several ideas that keep on cropping up.

I apologize if there are currently an abundance of these kind of fics. It won't hurt to have one more, right? D:

* * *

><p>An eye-catching red banner greeted the ex-students of Class 1-B, the words "Class Reunion of 20XX, welcome!"<p>

"This brings back so many memories."

"Yeah, remember when Enomoto-sensei use to force us to practice with the girls when we 'misbehaved?' Man, that was sweet!"

"Ew, gross! I remember how you did that on purpose just so you could sneak into our locker room! Pervert!"

"Aw man, they swapped my desk! I carved my initials in that one..."

Dohachiro Nezu cleared his throat. Even though the classroom was teeming with adults who were in their early twenties, they were just as rowdy as his usual 8th grade students.

"I know everyone is excited, but please return to your seats so I can call roll."

There was some awkward shuffling as the ex-students tried to remember where they sat. Eventually, Nezu had to pull out their old seating chart to direct everyone to their seats.

"It seems that your memories are starting to fail you, even at this ripe age," Nezu said amusedly, and he was met with a chorus of good-natured chuckles and a couple of boos.

"First, Naito Longchamp!"

"Hiya, teach!" A wild-haired male who sat in the front row waved at Nezu. The teacher raised a brow. Naito had never done well in his class, though he did have a touch for gathering sympathy from his classmates. After that being said, he had no idea why his ex-student was wearing an expensive suit that rivaled those of his successful classmates who had became lawyers or doctors.

"Kaneda Osamu!" Nezu continued as he shrugged off his thoughts. Maybe he borrowed it, or was involved in some underground work.

"Here, _Dohachiro-sama._" Osamu's greeting roused some snickers as they all recalled that certain incident that involved a kendo sword and makeup.

"Very funny," Nezu replied drily as he continued with the list. "Mochida!"

"Here." A hand was raised in the back, and there was one or two squeals. Apparently, time had treated Mochida well, and he looked like the standard stud. He wore the same suit as Naito.

"Kurokawa Hana!"

"Here." A young woman raised her hand. It took a while for the teacher to recognize his former student. Hana had cropped off her long locks, opting for a sophisticated, shorter hairstyle instead.

"Gokudera Hayato!" Nezu frowned when there was no answer. He remembered the delinquent quite well. He had done excellently on all of his tests, never missing a question, even when he had assigned him college-level questions on purpose. If only his personality matched his grades, than Hayato would have been one of his favorite students.

"Hayato-sama isn't here?" A woman sighed as she nudged her friend. "He was pretty hot too..."

"I know! The foreign charm of his looks..."

Suddenly, a collective, dreamy sigh sounded through the room. It seemed that half of the girls in the class were once a part of Gokudera's fan club.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" There were no replies to that name either. Nezu's frown deepened. Takeshi was one of his favorite students, even if the baseball player only had mediocre grades.

"Like, the famous baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Oh my gosh, he was in our class!"

Squeals arose from majority of the females again. A couple of the males were scowling, most noticeably Mochida.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

There were confused whispers at the called out name.

"Who's that?"

"Tsunayoshi? I don't remember someone named that..."

"Me neither."

Hana rolled her eyes and decided to jog their memory a bit. "Don't you remember? Short kid, spiky brown hair? Always running around in his boxers...Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ohhh..." the class echoed together.

"That hentai!"

"I remember him," Osamu sneered. "Didn't he fail in the love confession to Kyoko-chan?"

"But wasn't there a rumor that he was going out with Kyoko in high school?" a student asked.

"Ehh? _Dame-_Tsuna? No way. That loser failed at everything! Education, sports, and even socially!"

"He was pretty pathetic," another male commented. "I bet he's working at some crappy job, if he managed to get one that is."

The class joined in snickers.

Hana rolled her eyes again. A certain someone had told her that her eyes were _extremely _going to stay that way if she kept on doing that, but it was like an unconscious reflex to stupidity. If only they knew.

Nezu pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, so it was _that _Dame-Tsuna they were talking about. The one that had almost cost him his job, but hey, at least he had come out a better man for it.

"But wasn't he always hanging out with Takeshi-kun and Hayato-sama?"

The discussion was halted short when the current occupants of class 1-B covered their ears at a loud, roaring sound.

When the noise finally subsided, there was a faint sound of footsteps that was gradually growing louder.

_"No doubt, they probably heard us by now." _There was a sigh.

_"Who was the bastard that insisted on taking the helicopter?"_

_ "Now, now, Hayato-kun. Don't forget that Giannini accidentally broke all of our air bikes and Spanner is currently in the process of modifying our cars. We should thank Hibari-san for letting us use his helicopter." _

_ "I'll never motherfucking thank that bastard, ever." _

_ "Maa, maa, Hayato! We're supposed to have fun today, haha!" _

_ "Oi, baseball idiot! I never came here to have fun! I came here to accompany the Tenth! Those crazy fangirls are going to be all over your ass, you know?"_

_ "Haha, are you jealous?"_

_ "N-Never!" _

_ "Aw, because I am!"_

_ "S-shut up, baseball idiot!" _

_ "Hayato-kun, hide those dynamites, quick. Hibari-san, please don't get carried away, I __need all of my guardians alive—"_

The door opened with a loud crack against the wall, revealing four males and one female. Even from a distance, anyone could see the clear tonfa indention in the wood.

The first male visible was one that the ex-students never quite forgot. He was wearing a purple dress shirt underneath a black suit fitted with a matching tie, casually blowing off some dust on his silver weapons before placing them back in their hidden compartments. Instead of the neatly combed hairstyle he had sported back in their middle and high school years, he now sported shorter tresses cut wildly, but attractively.

Unbeknownst to the ex-prefect, he also had a fan club solely dedicated to him, one which of several members were sneakily taking out their phones.

The sharp glare from his steel blue eyes rendered almost everyone in the room speechless and incapable of doing anything else but stare.

Well, almost everyone.

"Yo, Hiba-chan!" The entire female population in the room excluding two turned to glare at Naito.

"Don't address Hibari-sama so casually like that!" a girl hissed.

Hibari wore a face of bored indifference. "Do I know you?"

Naito was almost sent to tears, but there was no one around to shoot him with a Desolation bullet.

"Get too rowdy, and I'll bite you to death." Several people shivered at the unpleasant memories that were associated with the catchphrase. The ex-prefect went to his seat near the window. Nobody questioned why he was at the 20XX reunion when he was 2 years older than the rest of them.

He was _Hibari Kyouya_, dammit.

Now that the raven-haired male had left his position, there was no one to bar the former students' view.

It would be an understatement to say that they were _just_ gaping in unsolicited surprise.

Two males flanked a shorter, more slender male, and a very familiar orange-haired female stood off to the side.

Nezu forcibly closed his jaw. "Sasagawa Kyoko?"

The female smiled warmly. "It's certainly nice to see you again, Nezu-sensei."

Kyoko had always excelled in every department, and had been the school idol, the most popular girl—and she had grown into a women bestowed with the gift of natural beauty. She met the eyes of the shorter male, whose face the ex-class couldn't see because it was tilted, smiling happily as the male gestured that it was okay for her to sit down. She immediately made her way towards Kurokawa Hana—her seat was right next to her best friend.

Nezu swallowed and returned his gaze to the remaining three men, two of which wore the same type of expensively tailored suit as Hibari was, only that one was wearing a blue shirt underneath and one of wearing a red one.

Gokudera Hayato was extremely easy to pick out—his conspicuous silver hair gave him away. His fingers were toying with an unlit cigarette as his emerald eyes flashed in a way that made his admirers inwardly scream in delight.

Yamamato Takeshi was easy to recognize as well—he had very recently won an award for his short but record-loaded career. He had a scar on his chin, but it somehow went along with his tanned, all-natural looks. His easy-going smile made some girls swoon.

The male in the middle was the one in need for questioning. He sported somewhat-familiar spiky brown locks, and now that his face was turned towards them, they could clearly see the angles and details of his handsome face. His honey brown eyes were utterly captivating, full of inviting warmth and yet, touched with something dark that they couldn't put a finger on. For some reason, the adults felt that if they squinted their eyes hard enough, they could catch some feminine features.

The male was gorgeous, and highly appealing to both genders.

"_Buongiorno_—I mean, ohayo, Nezu-sensei. It's been a long time, sorry we were a little late. This is a bad first re-impression, isn't it?" The male gave a chuckle, a melodious, mesmerizing sound that was easy on the ears.

"And who might you be?" Nezu asked confusedly. He had racked his mind for all possibilities, and not one struck valid.

"Huh?" the brunet blinked as he pointed to himself. "Do you not recognize me, Nezu-sensei?"

The science teacher shook his head.

The silver-haired male snorted. "Would you like me to clarify for him, Tenth?" Terror seized the ex-students, even though the scathing glare was directed at their ex-teacher.

"No, it's okay. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ah, I guess I wasn't that impressive in my teenage years, huh?" There was another laugh as the male brushed aside his fringe and smiled sheepishly. "You guys knew me as Dame-Tsuna."

"..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Nezu didn't bother to reprimand whoever spoke up in disbelief, because that was exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

"Why, is there a problem?" the silver-haired male said in a deadly calm voice. The adults gulped. Normally, the regular Gokudera would draw out his dynamites and blow them all up in his rage, but strangely, this composed Gokudera looked, sounded, and _felt _more dangerous, like his entire composure was the calm before the storm.

This time, nothing blew up—but someone else _did _walk in.

"Nice to see you again, Class of 1-B. I am Reboyama."

* * *

><p><em> Buongiorno - good morning in Italian<em>

_Ohayo - good morning in Japanese_

I usually don't use random romaji in my fics, but it made more sense to put it in there, mainly because he was switching languages.

* * *

><p>I tried to keep everything as canon as possible (yes, their class is really 1-B). All the character names listed in this fiction are real (manga-wise). Reborn wikia ftw, btw 8D. Kudos to me for using Longchamp? Naito (I know he was annoying, but still...to cut him out of the anime completely...D:)<p>

I didn't add reactions like "omgwtf*le gasp*," because...well, it hurts me to write it. I hope I didn't accent too much on their appearances (I probably did, but oh well. That's a good thing, sort of). You all know that canon TYL! Tsuna is a total bishie with a manly voice and most definitely the looks to go with it.

So nothing here, surprisingly, is yaoi. Unless you count that slight 8059 tidbit. Which really didn't count. As usual, I'll be converting this fic to 1827 if I ever continue it...;D Can't resist the call of my OTP. Drop me a line c:


	2. Slideshow

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update. As I said earlier, this was just an experimental kind of thing ;) I think I have a rough idea what the next chapter's going to go, so that's good ^-^ Forgive me for the grammar/spelling mistakes. No spell check. Also, these chapters are mostly rough drafts. I invest a lot of time in them, I'm just not concerned enough to make them perfect c: (one day I probably will though).

**JarsOfHearts, Nagi Kokuyo, Astyr, ben4kevin, .reborn, Anon, AngelDono, galinsydney, winged-angel21, Phi Flower Princess, Azakura, -puu26, Yukira Mirabelle, Rinatsu, RoxasIsReal13, & mangopudding **(btw, I love your username)** - thanks for your support!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat **Yes, Hibari came. (lol sexual innuendo right there) No fic can be complete without him...in my view. ;D Thank you thank you. But Yamamoto and Gokudera were supposed to be sexy too ;_; **maguro-maki **Yup. Think of all the evil things he has planned xD **HiKaRi-ChIbI **Haha thank you. And yes. Hibari has the ultimate soft spot for Tsuna. **PoisonAndSugar **Haha thank you - and I love those type of stories; when the protagonist shows off all their badassery and proves everyone wrong ^-^; **pinkypick23 **Aww, thanks. And the bullies are already jealous with Tsuna ;) **Chocolate and caramel **Thank you, and I hope you realize I'm a dudette ;D. I did not read 'Class Reunion' prior to writing this though. This was sitting in my docs waiting to be edited a long time before I actually posted ;3 I know! And I think Kyoko being a mist ring user has to do with a game xD But it's where I got the majority of the canon things I have in here. **Taira-keimei **ikr? You should make one ^-^; And my bad if you already have. It's been a while since I updated this, after all. TYL Tsuna.../yum. **Anello di Tempesta **Yup, already did so in this chapter c: I know. I love when the protagonist gets back at their enemies. **Labyrinth'Rozetta **Haha go ahead! /encouragement. I know. I'm sad that they cut Naito out of the anime ;( Sadly, I don't think we're ever going to TYL!Tsuna's face ._. 1827 forever. FOREVER. ;) **CH0C0CANDYZ **Haha Reboyama for the lulz. ;) **Helli **Sorry -srs face- All of my fics are yaoi. Except for the genderbenders. I hope you're okay with that ^-^; **nyanko1827 **Thanks! Zigolo's fiction is pretty awesome, isn't it? ^-^ **Tristitia13 **Thank you ! I know...poor Naito T^T I've read your story by now (several days after I posted this one up), and I must say, you did a nice job ^-^ **Baby Butler **Haha, I've been getting a lot of that ;) Zigolo's fiction is quite awesome. And yes. +1 to Naito. **stormypeach1396 **I know? But I don't want an overabundance of these fics either, because there's only so many ways to make it original :c **loveanimes1996 **Thank you ^-^ And I apologize. I really am terribly sorry ^-^; It's like I can get a wonderful jump headstart on a fic, get it rolling, then another story idea comes and takes its place. Sigh. /needs to break free of the cycle. **Arienna Natalihtha **Haha c: It's not a one-shot. It's multi-chap ;3 That was just a cliffhanger xD And nope. I'm pretty sure they shipped Ryohei x Hana in anime, but I can't say the same for the manga. That's a pairing that's crazy, but I somehow think it's sensible; conflicting personalities, but each person has what the other needs. Crap that was sappy. **Shinigami ****Maria **Thank you ;) And sorry, there was a reason why I didn't spend paragraphs on their descriptions (trust me, been there, done that, didn't have a good ending). **skepsis66 **xD Thanks. Reboyama = win. **Darkened Fire Dragon **Lol thank you! And I know? I tried to deviate from Zigolo's fic, but some things just have to stay, ne? **Kitsu3 **Thank you! And oh crap, I completely forgot that Mochida was a senpai xD Thanks for telling me, but I think it's a bit too late to change things D: **reviewer **Thank you. I love honest reviews like yours. I plan on being more descriptive...when I can remember. ^-^ **Blueberryxn **Yes, this isn't just a oneshot ^-^ Thank you ;) **XienRue **It was good, wasn't it? C: Hibari = win. Especially 1827. Thanks! **AnimexxLover1827 **Haha nope, it's multi-chap. Thank you!

Alright there. Some of the parts here might need some transitioning, so I apologize again if it's a bit rough around the edges ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna paled like the rest of the class who remembered the Satan substitute, but he regained his composure quickly.<p>

"W-Why are you here, Reborn?" _And in baby form, no less. _They had found a cure for the Arcobaleno curse—he would know, he nearly _died _in the process, not to mention upsetting the Tri-Ni-Sette balance and having to find something to replace it—but that was a story for another time. Reborn _should _be in his adult form, although the debonair liked to occasionally switch back to his baby form, (how the hell was that even possible?) usually for his own amusement. Besides, what was up with the stuttering? He hadn't stuttered like that for years (unless you counted the times when he was with...during...in...bed).

"Reborn's here?" Hayato scanned the room for a tall, brooding, fedora-wearing hitman, but he sighted none. Yamamoto followed suit, his search turning up fruitless as well.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _Oh...right. They never recognize Reborn when he's in one of his disguises. _He was opening his mouth to comment when he moved swiftly to dodge a piece of chalk. His guardians matched his movements, their trigger fast reflexes causing Hayato to catch the harmless piece of chalk whilst Yamamoto had his hand on the handle of his bamboo-turned-sword—his signature Shigure Kintoki.

Reborn smirked as he felt a feeling akin to pride swell up in his chest.

Meanwhile, everyone else was staring open-mouthed at the exchange, which had happened almost too fast for their eyes to catch. It was like a blink-and-miss.

"It's _Reboyama _to you," Reborn said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Tsuna gulped but nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>Osamu shivered as he suddenly remembered why the infant had looked so similar. They had met during the Parent's Participation Day, and when he stood up to voice a protest, he was promptly knocked out with a piece of chalk. He scowled when he saw that Tsuna had just faced the same situation but hadn't been harmed in the least—oh no, he <em>had <em>to dodge it like he was the shit or something, which he wouldn't tolerate, because there could be only _one _boss. It didn't matter to him. Dame-Tsuna will stay Dame-Tsuna to him.

After watching Dame-Tsuna and his groupies bow politely to Nezu-sensei (_such _a suck-up), he watched them with a critical eye, smirking as he saw that his target was heading down his row. Nonchalantly, he stuck out a foot.

Tsuna felt a split second of indecision before choosing to ignore the fact that he saw the appendage.

Osamu smirked as he felt the brunet connect with his foot. Instead of sprawling in an unsightly mess on the floor like he had intended him to, Tsuna managed to lurch gracefully (how the _fuck _was that possible?) in front of a desk, his hands gripping the sides of wood to prevent himself from leaning into Suzuki Shiori, who had the good luck to witness Tsuna's face up close. Said woman almost fainted from the sudden assault of pheromones.

"I apologize, Suzuki-san. It seems that I'm still a little clumsy." Tsuna offered an apologetic smile as he continued on to his seat.

Several glares were directed at Osamu at that moment. One—Gokudera Hayato. Two—Yamamoto Takeshi, though he didn't look like he was at all with the nosebleed-inducing grin he had plastered on his face. He just had a feeling that the former baseball star already thought up to sixteen ways to strangle him with his tie despite his cheery demeanor. Three—though his gaze was more pitying—Reboyama. And four—for a reason he couldn't fathom—Hibari Kyouya. The male quailed under the fierce killing intent projected from the four.

* * *

><p>Reborn seemed to disappear somewhere after he whispered something in Dohachiro's ear, who nodded his head. As the teacher droned on about them reaching their dreams or something vague like that, Tsuna held back a yawn. Hibari was sending him not-so-subtle looks that meant something along the lines of <em>You herbivore, what were you thinking, sending me to this pointless meeting? I'll bite you to death as soon as this is over. <em>

Tsuna suppressed a chuckle when he saw Hibari's expression. To anyone else, they would've seen his default face—stoic, indifferent, blank.

Tsuna had long since learned to read Hibari's emotions. The set of his eyebrows and slight twitch of his upper lip signaled that he was frustrated, and possibly bored enough to kill some unsuspecting "prey." This was coming from the person who was so obstinately keen on enforcing Namimori's rules and loved his school to death. Shows that some people actually do change with time. He rested his chin against his hand, unintentionally making some girls sigh with the act. Well, he considered Namimori to be a sentimental place as well. It was where he met his guardians, after all.

He instinctively tensed when the lights flicked off, only to relax his body a half second later when he sensed no threat. The Namimori anthem came on a beat later, and the huge flat screen that must've been carted in during the time he was zoning out lit up with 1-B's class picture.

He smiled when he saw Hibari lean the slightest bit forward in his chair. Old habits always did die hard.

The class picture faded out with a close up of Yamamoto in his element replacing it. The picture was surprisingly good, catching the baseball right before it would blast past the fence for one of his famed home runs. The formerly quiet classroom now filled with excited chatter, several of the men clapping Yamamoto on his back with nostalgic smiles on their faces.

Tsuna smiled as he saw his rain guardian begin to loosen up again. Being in the mafia was taxing; breaks were few (if any) and far in between. Gokudera could easily provoke grins from Yamamoto, but since Gokudera was Gokudera, the other guardians were at a huge disadvantage.

The next picture to show on the slide was one of the proud, right-hand man. It was a surprisingly candid shot, a cigarette secured expertly between his fingers as he stared into the baseball field. For some reason, the storm guardian flicked the end of this tie—he always did that when he was nervous or embarrassed. Yamamoto raised a brow when he caught sight of the picture, but his smile was deliriously happy.

The succeeding pictures were of their classmates and some of the _extreme _boxing club's leader; surprisingly, there were also 5 or so shots of the oh-so-elusive Hibari (the photography club must have been pretty damn determined). The ex-prefect had gritted his teeth when he saw them. Tsuna knew his lover's tendencies of keeping to himself, but he could hardly see the problem. Most of the pictures were blurred, except for a very clear one of him sleeping on the roof with Hibird. While Tsuna thought that was absolutely adorable, Hibari was busy silencing the fangirls with his glare and discreetly sharpening his tonfas to bite the storm and rain guardians to death after the reunion was over. Gokudera and Yamamoto could barely keep the mirth out of their eyes.

There were certain people in the room that were waiting for Tsuna's old pictures to show—they could finally get back on their favorite subject then—making fun of Dame-Tsuna.

However, things didn't go as they planned. Jaws dropped as they saw a close up of Tsuna, hands holding chopsticks with a sushi roll halfway to his mouth.

They…they didn't remember Dame-Tsuna being that…_cute_. Tsuna felt a blush slowly warming his cheeks when heads from every direction swiveled to him. The photographer…they definitely did something to make him look more feminine on film. He didn't need to see Hibari's smirk. He could _feel _it, the sheer smugness emanating from him.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I have to say you were incredibly cute ten years ago," Hibari said, nonchalantly fixing his tie. The Decimo's head jerked up. They had been talking about the reunion a lot lately. Or rather, Tsuna had been trying to convince his lover to go.<em>

_"What?" It had been a gradual change, but eventually Hibari had become quite the talkative person (as talkative as a man of few words could get) under the right circumstances—taunting enemies to their death, taunting his guardians into fighting with him, taunting Mukuro into the 5398590235__th__ battle…or maybe a better word would be manipulated. He manipulated Tsuna into fighting him, manipulated him into bed, manipulated the Decimo until he was under him, almost writhing in pleasure with every rock of their hips._

_Tsuna blushed. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about that when there was _this much _paperwork to do. Sometimes Hibari's bluntness…just caught him off guard. This was one of those times._

_Hibari stalked over to his boss, engaging the brunet in an abrupt, passionate kiss. _

_"Wait…Kyouya, I need to finish this," Tsuna said with a catch in his voice as he forced himself to break free. Damn conscience._

_"Of course, you're still cute now," Hibari murmured as he watched his lover flush when he trailed his hands lower. "It's just that your ten-year-younger self was _ridiculously _cute. I was convinced you were a girl half of the time."_

_Tsuna jerked indignantly away, swallowing the moan that resulted from the movement. "I did _not_ look like a girl!" he protested._

_"Oh?" There's that smirk on his face again, the one that promised indescribable lust and pleasure. "Prove it to me."_

_…He…was manipulated, once again. _

* * *

><p>"Shut up Kyouya," Tsuna muttered under his breath. <em>Not everyone one looked like a freaking Adonis when they were in middle school.<em> On the other hand…Kyouya _had _looked sort of feminine in that roof shot. But the whispers his cloud guardian had received (and promptly quieted) were nothing compared to his.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief when the slide show finally cut off and the lights flickered back on. However, there were still plenty of curious and appraising glances sent his way. He shifted uncomfortably. He was used to raw tension so thick that you could cut if with a knife, and experienced it at least monthly in mafia meetings, but he wasn't accustomed to people looking at him like…_that._ He was used to dealing with civilians, but he was often under the cover of either Mukuro's or Chrome's illusions.

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open.

"I'm back, my stupid students."


	3. Propagation

This was supposed to be a little side project for me, but everyone responded so enthusiastically and positively ;A; Thanks guys! I have some ideas for what I'm going to write now, but updates are going to come even slower now that school is starting.

For anyone who is following my other stories, I'm just going to revise one of my oneshots/Asynchronous when I have time. Then the chapter for Hibird x Tsubird should be released in a week or so (if I don't get caught up with school work). Idol Obsession and Vongola Cafe will follow, I'm not particularly sure in the order either - I have to find my notes.

Anyway, enjoy! c:

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned inwardly. Of course it would be so very like Reborn to make a dashing re-entrance like that.<p>

The rest of the adults were taken aback, and you could see the gears turning in their head as they tried to figure out whether they should take offense or not.

The infant didn't spare any time for the clueless post-grads to mull over the insult any longer. "Today we will have a Parent's Participation Day."

There were several gasps of surprise and delight. There were also a few curses, but they were in the minority as most everyone wanted to see their parents.

Reborn smirked at Tsuna's clear horror. His mother was always known for sharing embarrassing childhood stories about him (like that time when he almost drowned in the kiddy pool). And what if she blurted out the news of Kyou—  
>"Tsu-kun! I haven't seen you in a while!"<p>

Oh god here she comes now.

Tsuna braced himself, but he was still wasn't prepared for the the bone-crushing embrace of his mother. How could someone so little and petite harbor such strength? His guardians started to flock towards him—even Hibari albeit hesitantly—Nana had taken them all in as her sons (literally in Hibari's case).

"Ah, Maman…" Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably as she held his face near her bosom. Nana released her son with a light laugh that he remembered back all the way to his childhood. She began to engage his guardians in casual conversations, Hibari included, although his nature was against it.

Parents continued to file in the doorway, each greeting their child which enthusiasm. Tsuna was not the only one that was met with an embarrassing reunion.

Still…Nana was one of the most important people in his life. He cast a protective arm around her seemingly fragile shoulders. He had many regrets about joining the mafia. Most of them were petty, such as never having the chance to experience a normal childhood, and they should be, for being a mafia boss required a strong conviction and unwavering loyalty. But one of his strongest regrets was bringing his mother into the fray. Iemitsu, even though he was a horrible father, had the sense to keep his "job" a secret from Nana. Tsuna had been the one to break the news to his mother. She had taken it surprisingly well, even asking a question or two. Somehow Tsuna didn't think his mother was as clueless as they all thought. She had, after all, taken several strangers under her roof without batting an eyelash. She never questioned his injuries, only making concerned, clucking sounds when she treated them. Must've been part of her woman's intuition, which could be even stronger than his Hyper Intuition as Reborn had preached.

"Tsu-kun, you should really come visit more often. In fact, Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan visit more often than you," Nana pouted. She turned her target to Hibari. "And Kyouya-kun almost _never _comes—"

Tsuna kissed her forehead and chuckled in embarrassment, not wanting to get Nana started. "Kyoko's parents are here too. Why don't you catch up with them?" Knowing his mother, she probably met Kyoko's mother at regular intervals, but her eyes lit up anyways.

"That's a good idea, Tsu-kun! You grew up so much and so quickly in these past years…Kyouya-kun, Hayato-kun, and Takeshi-kun too!" Tsuna hurriedly fished a handkerchief out from his pocket as his mother's eyes got watery. Nana accepted the embroidered cloth and wiped at her tears with a sniff.

"I really am proud of you, Tsu-kun. I told everyone that I wasn't wrong in naming you Tsunayoshi," Nana whispered in her son's ears before she parted with a beaming smile to socialize with the other parents.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're all staying over at home tonight. I don't think I could last too much longer without visiting," Tsuna said, smiling as Gokudera and Yamamoto positively brightened up. He wanted to surprise his guardians with a well-deserved break. The only one he wasn't too sure about was Hibari, who showed no signs of hostility. That was a good omen.

His mansion in Italy, as large and luxurious as it was, didn't match up to the home Nana had created in their humble two-story house. Returning to Japan was more of a vacation then jetting to Mafia Land.

He groaned when he saw his mother distributing his photos to a mob that had suddenly appeared, but made no move to stop her. It was a lost cause anyways, knowing how Nana was. Most of them were of him in middle school and high school, but some of them were recently taken, and an even smaller portion was of his toddler years (Tsuna was a bit miffed that Kyouya had called him "pathetically cute" in said photos).

Nana wriggled her eyebrows devilishly while she was in the midst of the crowd. Tsu-kun really needed to loosen up—each time he came for a visit he always started off so uptight. "Tsu-kun, I'm not sure if I should let people see your shower pictures~"

"Maman!" Tsuna said, his voice climbing up a few decibels as he made his way towards her. "Not those! Kyou—Hibari-san! Help me!" Tsuna said in distress.

"Hibari-san? But you always call him—"

"Maman." Tsuna pleaded with his eyes.

Nana, despite her ditsy exterior, caught the hint very well. She pouted. But it wasn't as fun this way...

"Oops," she said, her hand genuinely slipping as the photo slid out of her hands. Tsuna yelped in terror as his former classmates made grabs at it. Gokudera flicked his wrist and sent an air bomb towards the photo. Yamamoto nodded and rushed forwards as the mini-missile homed in on its target, vaulting over a desk and letting the storm guardian's missile guide the photo into his hands as he leapt into the fray. When he felt it secured in between his fingers, he gingerly picked his way out with a laugh on his face when the ex-students whined.

"Wow, this is cute Tsuna. Why don't you want to show it?" Yamamoto asked, grin widening as his boss's cheeks colored. "I mean, the soap suds hide—"

"DON'T." Tsuna willed his cheeks to cool as he tried to walk calmly towards his rain guardian. He pulled it off. Mostly.

Hibari smirked at his lover's tone, leaning to see the photo in Yamamoto's hands. With his back turned to the curious gazes of the rest of the herbivores, he summoned a box weapon. Tsuna froze as he sensed the presence of Hibari's flame, although its power level was next to none. With Hibari covering what he was doing, he had no idea what his capricious cloud guardian was up to. A second later, the flame's presence diminished and Hibari smirked, turning around and flashing a photo secured in between his index and middle fingers.

Tsuna gaped. He used _propagation _to copy...to copy...that bastard! "Kyouya!" he hissed, launching himself at the cloud guardian who now used his powers for evil and self-gain. He was a dead man walking.

Reborn decided to inconveniently intervene at this moment, clapping his hands once to bring a sound akin to thunder throughout the room. Tsuna had Hibari by the tie, dropping it as his ex-tutor stared scathingly at him.

"Yes Reborn," he mumbled, as if caught fighting by a parent. _I'll get you later, _he conveyed to Hibari through his eyes. The bastard had a shit-eating grin on.

"Ahem." Dohachiro shifted. Everyone had seem to forgotten that _he _was the teacher here. "It's been ten long years...why don't we discuss what jobs you currently work at now?"

"The faster you get this over with, the faster you lot could go outside. There's something waiting," Reborn added. Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly. Things were always unpredictable with Reborn.

There was some excited murmuring before Naito raised his hand to go first. "I'm part of the maf—" he suddenly keeled over in his chair. Tsuna coughed when he saw a piece of chalk roll away innocently, dragging it under his heel and crushing it as he kept his face casual. The Tomaso don was immediately dragged away by a snap from Reborn's fingers by his Famiglia members. Tsuna thought he recognized the lolita-dressed woman. _Pantera? _His sharp eye didn't miss the sharp glint of gold on her ring finger. He moved his eyes to Naito's hand, finding the matching ring on his finger. He smiled. Well, that was good. They finally got together.

Yuzuru Otonashi became a doctor, like he had aspired to be. Several others worked in his field as well. A majority of the women worked for social services or in aesthetic-related branches. The men in the room had jobs ranging from the most mundane office job to stuntmen (that reminded Tsuna of Skull). When it came to Yamamoto's turn, he shrugged and said he worked for a someone who didn't want to be named. Well, he never die like to lie. Gokudera, surprisingly, said the same thing as Yamamoto. Hibari passed (Tsuna didn't think that was possible, but he just made it so, _and _Reborn didn't do anything to stop him). When it came to his turn, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just a spokes—"

"He owns the _Palourde _company across seas," Gokudera interrupted. The women instantly nodded in approval and excitement at the name of the familiar clothing line. The French company had only emerged recently, but its items were already being showcased on the red carpet and had recently won its first fashion week despite being out for only 2 months.

Tsuna frowned. That wasn't what they were going with. He was supposed to remain as inconspicuous as possible, so nobody would even suspect him of being mafia. He slid a glance towards his guardians. Yamamoto winked back at him, while Gokudera shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"He's the man we're working for," Yamamoto said. Cue gaping mouths.

"Um..." he muttered. Now his classmates were regarding him with a whole new light, like he was untouchable and far beyond their reaches. He cracked a wan smile and walked over to his guardians. "_What was that for?" _he whispered in Italian.

"_Thought they deserved it, after how they treated you at school, haha!_" So Yamamoto had noticed, even before he was under the pretense that they were playing "a game."

"_The looks on their faces were worth it,_" Gokudera said. "_Palourde's just one of Vongola's sub-units. It'd be fucking funny to watch their reactions if they knew that._" Tsuna stood there helplessly, his heart warmed from their actions. They were looking out for him.

Hibari was looking at him when he turned his gaze. Tsuna held the stare, careful not to let his eyes drop to the photo in his pocket. He could strip Hibari later. He'll have that photo if it was the last goddamn thing he did. His cloud guardian smirked slowly, as if hearing his thoughts.

He felt a familiar weight press down on his head. "Everyone's leaving, Dame-Tsuna." With a blink, the Decimo realized the Arcobaleno was right. "Right. I'm going."


	4. Games

Wow, sorry. I know it's been a while. The second half of this chapter will be written *soon* (I swear, even though soon by my standards is a bit...skewed).

Awww, my insides warmed when you guys asked for an update soon. And all of your reviews are so nice n_n It's like having a little entourage of cheerleaders (yay!)

Sorry, I've been busy with school and the likes ;( But I'm working furiously on all these updates and fkladjla so many people are just reviewing **Entwined Hearts **which is on hiatus.

I'm planning to take it off of hiatus once I review its plot. I think I can continue.

Anyway, enjoy! (Also, I'm asking for your help at the end of the chapter).

* * *

><p>He could explain the situation. Honestly, he had no intention of being (slightly) stuck in a hidden section under the bleachers with Hibari. Honestly. Did he mention that it was a tight fit?<p>

It just so happened that they (Reborn and Nezu, although the latter was semi-ignored) decided to kick off the afternoon with recreational games, starting with a game that required no equipment—Hide and Seek. Tsuna thought this place under the bleachers was a secret to him (he used to come here when he had to escape from bullies, and there was plenty of space _then_, aka in middle school). However, he discovered that that was not the case when he stooped down and almost collided heads with Hibari.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked in a whisper as he squeezed himself in, his legs locking with Hibari's. Holy shit, he must've grown a foot or something—the space was cramped as hell.

Hibari shrugged. He wasn't going to admit that he had observed Tsuna back when they were still in Namimori-chu and had on more than one occasion bitten to death the bullies that were on his tail.

"…How many copies are there of that photo?" Tsuna finally asked. Hibari almost chuckled. Tsuna's brow was furrowed; it was obvious that he had been thinking about it for quite a while.

"As many as I want."

Tsuna groaned at the answer—he should've known Hibari would be crafty. Now that he had a copy, he could replicate that copy infinitely. Bastard.

"I'll destroy all the copies on one condition," Hibari proposed. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he waited for the catch. "Win more games than I do."

Tsuna nodded his head. If he had to resort to underhand ways to get back that photo, he would.

"I'll give you the first point," Hibari said as he offered a hand to help Tsuna up, having somehow managed to get out of the cramped space without looking ridiculous. Tsuna frowned—Reborn had instilled a competitive streak in him sometime during his semi-rebellious late teen years.

Tsuna childishly ignored Hibari's outstretched hand and made a move to get himself out of the bleachers, only to bump his head by standing too tall. He scowled when Hibari smirked at him condescendingly. "I don't need any handicaps," he said loudly, catching the attention of "It."

"Oh, there you are Sawada," Osamu said snidely. "I was beginning to wonder if you fell into a ditch or something."

Tsuna dipped his head politely. "Maybe I would have when I was younger," he returned pleasantly. He tactfully avoided Hibari's gaze, which would've insinuated something along the lines of _Stop being a pussy and just bite him to death._

Some issues were better dealt with non-violently.

* * *

><p>"Pull!" Tsuna could hear his side roar.<p>

"Pull!" their opposing side answered.

The next game was a classic—Tug of War. Tsuna was situated in the front, and on the opposing side, Hibari. Tsuna would not put it past Reborn to rig the starting positions in addition to already knowing about their bet. Right now, their teams were evenly matched—they were at a standstill now after the power balance switching back and forth for five minutes.

"I really need to use the restroom!" someone yelled from his side.

"Hold it in!" his team answered.

"Me too," somebody else whined.

Tsuna wanted to wipe the sweat off his brow—he was wearing a _suit_—but he was already having a hell of a time holding on to the rope.

"I'm tired!"

The complaints started to pile up as more time passed. People began dropping out on both sides, taking the seats that were provided nearby. Reborn had added a new rule—once you dropped out, you couldn't rejoin the game. Soon it was a mere test of stamina, with only Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mochida remaining. Tsuna's side had a bit of a lead as he had an extra person—but Mochida was looking ready to quit. Tsuna quickly assessed the situation—chances were slim if they were to lose Mochida, since all of the players right now (excluding Mochida) were evenly matched. Tsuna was not particularly a war general—yes, he could formulate and execute plans with precision but he wasn't the type that gave encouragement speeches that raised fighting spirits.

"Yamamoto, Mochida," Tsuna started, the words dying on his lips when he saw Nana waving something around in his peripheral vision. His jaw dropped when he saw that it was his photo. He knew his mother well enough to understand what she was saying—_If you don't win this Tsu-kun, I guess I'll just have to give this out~ _

"Just fucking _pull!_" Tsuna shouted, expanding his frustration into verbal form. The Decimo suddenly caught attention of the audience, who hadn't expected the former dame-student to use profanity.

Mochida pulled for his life—he very rarely experienced his boss cursing, but there were usually negative—_very negative_—repercussions whenever it happened.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he felt a zing of storm energy move through the rope. _Hayato? _The Storm Guardian shrugged apologetically. It was hard to harness in his flames when they were engaged in something that was this physically taxing (it didn't have to be, but Tsuna and Hibari made it so).

Tsuna had felt it too, and in a fit of frustration realized that he couldn't use his flames—the rope would probably end up burning into ashes due to the Harmonization Factor of the sky flame. The only good thing about this was that Hibari's flames were too strong for the fragile piece of rope as well—even used in the littlest concentration—so he didn't have to worry about contending with the destructive cloud flame. Tsuna slowly smirked as he relayed the command to utilize rain flames to their advantage to Yamamoto and Mochida. With the numbers to their advantage, the Tranquilizing Factor of the rain flame would overcome Gokudera's storm flame that was currently pulling them closer to the center.

Tsuna grinned as he saw the effects take place: Hibari and Gokudera both were starting to show slower reactions. The sluggishness was minuscule due to the rope being able to hold only so much flame before it lit on fire; but it was enough for Tsuna's side to steadily pull Hibari's team to the center until they went over the red line.

"Nice!" Yamamoto cheered as he high-fived Tsuna and Mochida. Gokudera beamed at Tsuna's success despite being his adversary. Hibari scowled as he loosened his tie, uncomfortable from the heat.

Tsuna: 1. Hibari: 0.

* * *

><p>The next game as dictated by Reborn was called "War Ball." Tsuna distantly remembered playing it back in the hellish days he had spent in Nami-chu. Basically, it was like dodgeball except with second and third (and so forth) chances. Once hit, the player had to go to the opposite team's "jail" (which was basically a piece of pavement that was sectioned off with white chalk). To get out, the player had to catch a ball that their team threw into the prison to save them—alternatively, if they missed catching the ball or if any other balls strayed back into the prison, they could use the ball to hit a person from the enemy team. If successful, they can "break out" of jail.<p>

The game was fresh, having only started a few minutes ago. Tsuna and Hibari both agreed to have only one chance—no jail for them. Tsuna ducked to dodge another ball—it would be a lot easier if they were dodgeball-sized; but no, instead, Reborn had insisted on using tiny rubber balls.

And—he grimaced a little as he bent at an awkward angle to catch another ball heading for his mom—it would be easier if he wasn't such a ball magnet.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun!" Nana said as Tsuna deposited the ball in her hand. Unexpectedly, a lot of the parents had agreed to play as well. The kids had joked about their parents' frail bodies not being able to handle it, but surprisingly, they looked like they were holding up pretty well.

Tsuna's mom was one of them. She actually had quite an arm, whenever the enemy team saw them holding a ball, they parted like a sea of people to dodge it. When prompted on how she learned how to throw, she just smiled sunnily and replied, "One has to learn how to manage Papa~"

Tsuna was definitely handling it a lot better than he had back in middle school. However...

Hibari's propagation technique just wasn't fair! Plus, the way he threw the balls at him required his body to execute all sorts of acrobatics just to dodge them (he didn't dare catch them, seeing as they left a skid mark on the pavement). He pulled a woman out of harm's way unwittingly as he sidestepped to avoid yet another barrage of balls. Said woman swooned into her best friend's arms, the two soon chattering about just how _hot _Sawada Tsunayoshi had become.

Tsuna assessed the situation. Hibari would come up with a plan soon with no doubt—right now he was just toying with him. His guardians were evenly matched—therefore, canceled out each other's advantage. If he couldn't attack Hibari from the front...then wouldn't the logical plan be...

Tsuna spent the next minute speeding around to give instructions to his teammates. The whole lot of them mostly stared at him, dumbstruck and disbelieving, but obeyed his orders. On purpose, he let a ball graze Nana, keeping an eye on her as she walked demurely to the prison.

Once Nana left, Tsuna was the sole player on his side. Tsuna likened the whiz of the rubber balls as they flew past him to the sound of a swarm of angry wasps, which he hated and were scared to death of.

"Come on, you can do it," Tsuna muttered under his breath. Ten seconds. She would have enough time. The time ticked as he was slowly backed to a corner, which cut his reaction time to almost nothing. He felt a ball catch his shoulder just after he saw Hibari's shocked face (almost indiscernible from his default blank expression to the untrained eye), and smiled. He walked to Hibari's side, slapping his mother a high five on his way there as she walked out of jail.

He won this round as well.

Tsuna: 2. Hibari: 0. (Nana also managed to win the War Ball match by throwing the rest of her team in).

* * *

><p>Hehe.<p>

It'll be more intense in the second chapter most likely.

Drop by and comment as usual, reviews are like free cupcakes ;D

**If you can, please include a game you enjoy/like to play in a review. **I'm kind of running out of ideas, haha ;c


	5. Indefinite Hiatus

Hello, I'm sorry that you haven't heard me from a while. I've gotten really busy - or rather, found a lack of time and interest to write fanfiction - and while it pains me to admit this, I think for the most part, I've outgrown fanfiction. I still love the fandom, I still love the characters, the anime, the imagination people have in coming up with their fanfictions - it's just not for me anymore. I still have a lot of ideas for fanfictions, I just am not eager enough to write them out anymore. I am truly sorry to all the readers that have read my fanfiction - I will not update anymore unless I get a sudden spark of genius and inspiration. Which is...not very probable. I may still update this account with **oneshots**, but I doubt that any of my ongoing fanfictions will get any new chapters. Each and every one of my fanfictions (excluding oneshots) are now on INDEFINITE HIATUS. And so am I. Thanks to the community for making my brief stay on here rather fun and enjoyable. Happy writing!


End file.
